


Kiss me, I'm Irish

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Spring Fling Fest 2020, kiss me i'm irish, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: for the Marvel Spring Fling Fest 2020What could go wrong on St. Patrick's Day when the Avengers throw a fair and all earnings go to Charity?Well it would probably have gone better if they hadn't dragged Loki into all of this.At least he only seems to be matchmaking.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Marvel Spring Fling Fest





	Kiss me, I'm Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/gifts).



> for the Marvel Spring Fling Fest 2020
> 
> I'm a little late guys but stories are accepted until 20th of June sooo 🤷

“This is so humiliating.”

The grumbled complaint came from a grumpy looking Loki who sat dripping wet on the board of a dunk tank while a grinning kid held up three throwing ball and tried to hit the target so Loki would get better acquainted with the clear blue water underneath him.

“Well Reindeer games,” Tony mused barley able to contain his smirk of amusement. “You should have thought about it before trying to take over the world.”

Tony was decked out in full Ironman gear but instead of his usual red and gold it was painted a lovely Irish green and he had a fancy cone as well as a green topper hat. A simple shirt over the Ironman suit read 'Kiss me, I'm Irish'

“Beside,” Tony grinned amused, eyes flickering around. “It's all for a good cause, all the money goes to charity. I'll even triple the outcome,” and then with a more mischievous smile he casually threw in. “You can't tell me you're really sitting up there. I bet you're somewhere on the fair all glamoured up and this is just one of your illusions or doubles.”

The Loki on the board smiled a soft and barley there smile before he yelped in shock and dropped down into the water filled tank.

Loud cheerful shrieking and laughter could be heard from the kid who had managed to hit the target and Tony gave an enthusiastic high five. “You're almost ready to join us kiddo, keep up the good work.”

After reemerging Loki playfully glowered at the kid who ran off to his parents still barley managing to get out any coherent words due to his joy.

“You own me lots of drinks, mortal.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sarcasmed back. “I love you too Reindeergames.” before putting a bright smile on his face and turning to shout at the people passing by. “Come and dunk the God of Mischief, Would-Be-Conqueror of Earth!”

~~~

Darcy was thoroughly enjoying herself while strolling through the Avenger's St. Patrick's Day Charity Fair, a Public Relation stunt Tony had come up with. Not that she faulted him, all the earnings would go to Families who had lost their homes or where injured during one of the many Super-Villain attempts to take over the world.

Tony always made sure that all the damaged they caused while fighting the Villain of the Day would be quickly repaired or taken care of but still, sometimes they were too late and even though Tony had money he couldn't replace all the cars, all the homes, pay for all the things.

Everything was lovely and decked out in green.

So one would assume Loki wouldn't be up to his usual mischief, he should be satisfied by the color choice, right?

Yeah, well … no.

Hellooo?! It is Loki we are talking about.

Anyway …

One moment everything was fine and the very next moment Darcy heard wood breaking and some people screaming in surprise.

Turning around she could already see Hulk's huge green bulk sitting where once had been the kissing booth. He looked furious and swatted at a hovering figure clad in green.

Yep.

Loki.

Rolling her eyes, she should have known he would never agree to the dunking booth without an escape plan she made her way through the crowd of onlookers.

No one was running.

A few were even clapping at the 'show'.

At least they had enough sense to give the pair a more than fair share of room.

Although Hulk's public opinion had been nothing but good in the last few month people seemed to be wise enough not to approach the angry green cutie pie.

Once she was close enough she had to suppress a giggle.

Tony had insisted on Bruce wearing his usual purple pants which somehow were able to stretch enough to not rip when he transformed but this time the Hulk also wore a white shirt which seemed to have been made of the same stretchy material and now read 'Kiss me, I'm Irish'

Hulk pulled back his arm and swatted at a madly laughing Loki once more.

He hit!

And Loki disappeared into a cloud of green glitter and flying clovers.

That! WIMP!

Hulk grumbled displeased and squinted at the onlookers who eagerly clapped and cheered. The tall sweetheart still got confused when people didn't run screaming from him.

Seeing neither Tony or Steve anywhere near Darcy pushed through the last of the crowd and approached him waving to get his attention.

“Hey big guy!” she greeted him. “Was Loki mean again?”

“Puny god,” Hulk grumped. “Puny god stupid.”

Was there a blush on Hulk's face?

Darcy blinked a few times and yep, there was an utterly cute dark green flush on the big guy's cheeks.

“Aww,” Darcy made a cooing sound. Knowing the mischievous Nordic deity by now she ventured a guess. “He turned into a woman and kissed Bruce in the kissing booth?”

Hulk's blush darkened and Darcy giggled a little before clapping her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Hulk,” she apologized. “He's a stupid meanie.”

She only got a little more grumbling in answer and a quick look around told her that people were beginning to return to other activities. “Wanna go and raid the food section?” she questioned. “Or you can arm wrestle with Thor?”

“Food!” Hulk immediately shouted. “Food with pretty woman.” he decided. “Pretty woman likes food.”

Stifling another giggle she playfully winked up at him beckoning him closer with her hand. “Come down here for a moment big guy.”

As soon as he was within reach she pressed her lips to his cheek in a tender kiss.

“Can't have Loki cheat you out on a kiss.”

A few short seconds later she was blinking at Bruce who seemed to fumble for words. “So, uhm, food?” he grimaced at his own stuttering. “I uh, feel like I own you dinner at least.”

There was a delightful blush on the fluffy haired scientist.

“Are you asking me on a date Brucie?” she questioned him while reaching for his hand and already starting to pull him along while he stuttered and tried to find words. “Because I'd totally would say yes.”

It was only later, that Bruce confessed to her that Loki had turned into her and went to kiss him which had caused him to panic enough to Hulk out.

“You're a doofus,” she commented affection clear in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-Read so far, so all of the mistakes are my own.  
> Feel free to point them out. In fact I encourage you too, because if you don't I can't learn.


End file.
